


Nature

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any element can be turned against its nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

Earth is support. Move it, and a mountainside crumbles under your enemy's feet.

Air is existence. Rip the oxygen out of the air, and he suffocates.

Water is protection. Shift it, and no one finds the dagger of ice used to kill him.

Fire is passion. Command it, and it freezes moments before an explosion to destroy the corpse.

Any element can be turned against its nature. To do so is difficult, requiring much skill, and the ability to live without a hidden regret at your subversion, as the Avatar who tricked and murdered the last Bender left on Earth.


End file.
